


Willful Disobedience

by WasJustAReader



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasJustAReader/pseuds/WasJustAReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series, CJ flies to New York to visit Toby and share some big news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willful Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written last summer and had sat on my computer mostly untouched until some pre-posting editing tonight. This will also be posted on fanfiction.net.
> 
> This is loosely connected to my other West Wing one shots, "All This, and a Cat" and "Phone Calls" but only in that they're all taking place in my own personal post-series headcanon universe. You don't have to read the others to understand this one whatsoever. I have some other stories in a similar vein hanging out on my computer and in my head that may, one day, end up on this site.

“I’d rather take a cab.”  
  
Toby sighed heavily. “CJ, I’m going to be out by the airport anyway, just let me pick you up.”  
  
“I said I’ll take a cab, Tobias,” she hissed.  
  
“Fine. Do what you want. You always did anyway.”  
  
“What was that, Toby? I don’t think you’re in any position to talk about willful disobedience.”  
  
Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples before replying, Toby sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry. That was unnecessary. You are more than welcome to take a cab if that’s what you want to do.”  
  
It was CJ’s turn to sigh. “I’m sorry, I just… I think I’m going to need the time. To think. I don’t know. I just… I don’t know anymore, Toby. I don’t even know why we’re fighting,” she said, suddenly calm and quiet.  
  
“‘Cause you’re stubborn and I’m a bastard?” Toby offered with a wry chuckle.  
  
CJ snorted. “Something like that. See you tomorrow?”  
  
“See you tomorrow.” Toby assured her before ending the call, wondering what CJ needed to think about that required more time than a cross country plane flight.

* * *

 CJ had just hauled her bag off the luggage carousel and was about to head out to the taxi stand when she was stopped dead in her tracks by the sight of Toby leaning against a pillar by the doors.  
  
“Fuck,” she muttered, rolling her eyes and moving toward him.  
  
“What are you doing here?” she demanded.  
  
He shrugged. “Bastard, remember?”  
  
CJ huffed and let go of the handle on her bag, dropping it to the floor. “I could slap you right now, you know?”  
  
But she didn’t look like she could. In fact, Toby thought she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
“CJ?”  
  
Scowling, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Toby’s neck, dropping her head to his shoulder.  
  
Surprised, Toby slowly brought his arms up around her back. “Okay. Okay. CJ, what’s going on? Are you okay? You’re freaking me out a little bit…”  
  
“I’m pregnant,” CJ muttered into his collar.  
  
“You’re what?” Toby asked. “You’ve got to take your face out of my shirt if you wanna talk, Ceej.”  
  
Sighing, she lifted her head and took a small step back from the embrace, smoothing invisible wrinkles out of her jeans before meeting Toby’s concerned gaze and saying clearly “I’m pregnant.”  
  
Toby just stared at her for a moment, stunned.  
  
“Say something, Tobus!” CJ commanded anxiously, prodding him in the chest with a manicured finger.  
  
“I – uh – wow. Congratulations!” he said slowly, eyes lighting up more with each word.  
  
CJ smiled shyly. “Thanks.”  
  
“Seriously, CJ, mazel tov. That’s great news. C’mere,” he replied, pulling her into another hug.  
  
“You’re gonna be an uncle,” CJ said as they separated once more. “That is, if you want to be…” she trailed off, unsure.  
  
“Absolutely. How do you feel?”  
  
“I – I’m scared, Tobus. Terrified. Chicken shit. I’m old, Toby. And god, kids are… kids. What if…? I’m scared. The doctor says everything looks fine so far. It’s been three months. But...”  
  
“I didn’t quite catch that last bit, you say you’re scared?” Toby smirked, before sobering when CJ smacked him on the arm.  
  
“Seriously, if anyone can handle this, CJ, it’s you and Danny. You’re going to be just fine.”  
  
CJ looked as though she was about to argue, but saw the honesty in Toby’s face and thought better of it. Instead, she puffed out an anxious breath and plucked her bag off the floor.  
  
“Alright, now that that’s out of the way…” she said briskly, looking a little flustered, “Let’s get out of here. You can’t buy this gal a drink, but how about some dinner?”  
  
“It would be my pleasure. How about some New York pizza for the mom-to-be? A real pie, not that crap you eat out in California.”  
  
CJ smiled wide for the first time since getting off the plane. “That sounds perfect.”  
  
“Good. I know just the place. And CJ? You really are gonna be a great mom.”


End file.
